


15 Minutes of Regret

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hate Sex, Outdoor Sex, Regret, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Anger turns to hate sex which turns to regret.





	15 Minutes of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly sex. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Also, not beta'd as always. Please forgive errors and my writing haha.

Scott slams Nancy into the barn wall. His mouth lands on hers and bites out kisses. Nancy responds with her own sucking at his bottom lip and running her fingers through his hair. He presses into her smothering her with his larger frame.

“Nancy,” Scott murmurs stepping back to look at her momentarily.

“Less talking,” she growls and pulls him back into another round of kisses. Scott responds in kind and slides a hand up her back.

Scott licks at her lips, and she opens granting him access. Nancy grabs at his cheeks and pulls him closer. Their tongues tangle, and he explores every part of her mouth. He pulls back taking in ragged breaths before his mouth finds her neck, and he nips down to her collarbone.

“I need you out of this shirt,” Scott mutters and starts to tug at her T-shirt. Nancy pushes him back yanking the top off before discarding it nearby. He’s back on her seconds later licking and biting at her shoulder. His hand whips behind her and unclasps her bra.

Nancy moans his name as he trails down her chest. Scott turns his attention to her breasts and traces circles around each nipple until their hard. He bites down on a nipple hard enough to draw pain before smoothing it over with a lick. He repeats this action several times before Nancy lets out an impatient whine and lifts her hips forwards.

She feels Scott grin into her skin as he drops to his knees and tugs off her jeans and panties. He kisses down her stomach and wraps an arm around her leg sucking at her thigh. But Nancy wants more. She grabs a fistful of hair and guides him to her center. Scott doesn’t waste time before diving in.

Nancy lets out a load moan as his tongue laps at her. He finds her clit and flicks his thumb over it before his tongue replaces it sucking at her bud. She feels teeth, but it’s always replaced with a soft lick. Scott may be a jackass, but he knows how to work over a woman.

Scott slides a finger inside never once leaving her clit. He adds another gently opening her up, and it isn’t long before Nancy can feel the sweet release coming. Then, all of sudden, Scott pulls away.

She lets out a pathetic whine as Scott lifts to his feet. He pulls her into another kiss chuckling lightly against her lips. Nancy hears the sound of a zipper, and she knows what’s coming next. She lifts a leg wrapping it around his waist as he lines up with her. Scott lets out his own moan as he pushes in.

They stand their together joined as one for several seconds before he slowly starts to move. Oddly, Scott watches her as he picks up pace. His expression could almost be assumed as concern, and she doesn’t understand it. Finally, she grunts out, “I’m fine. Move.” He eyes her but complies.

Scott pounds into her erratically, and she clings to him nails digging into his back. His breath is ragged as his mouth lands back at her neck sucking at her skin. He moves up and presses hard kisses against her lips. His right hand tangles into her hair as his other hand holds her steady. She can feel the barn wall scratching at her skin, and she knows she’ll hurt tomorrow.

“Harder,” she forces out. Nancy spies him shoot her a look before wrapping both arms around her and slamming into her. She lets out a string of moans and tangled up words. Nancy holds onto him slowly succumbing to the feel of him inside her. She feels a burning sensation, and it isn’t long before she comes with a loud cry. Scott beats into her a few more times before he curses with his own orgasm. He thrusts into her a couple times before he kisses her obviously spent.

Scott rests his forehead against hers and watches her as their breaths still. It’s all so intimate, and she has to pull away and rest into his neck. Scott rubs softly against her back murmuring.

Nancy feels nothing except for her pounding heart. She takes in several jagged breaths staring down into the grass below. The weight of what just happened hits her, and she freezes.

He must feel her tense because Scott jerks back and stares at her. Several emotions cross his face, but she’s too overwhelmed with her own to worry about his. Finally, he reaches up to knock a strand of hair from her face before placing a large hand on her cheek. “Are you okay?” Nancy closes her eyes not trusting herself to speak, but her face must say it all. “You’re not.”

“Scott,” she tries, but he pulls out sharply anyway. Nancy lets out a yelp, and Scott looks back with wide eyes. She’s suddenly aware of how naked she is standing against the barn with her clothes strewn about and offers a word of thanks the rest of the team are nowhere around.

“I thought,” Scott begins looking at her with horror. “I thought you wanted this. I wouldn’t have-” he stops, words dying on this tongue.

“I did,” she mutters weakly, but he doesn’t appear to hear. Instead, Scott offers a pained expression before racing to the homestead. Nancy gathers her clothes and tugs them back on before making her way to the home. Inside, she finds Scott’s office locked. She knocks a few times, but he doesn’t answer. Either he’s not in his office, or he doesn’t want to talk to her. Nancy decides she’s too tired to care and retreats to her own room.

In the morning, her body aches just as she assumed it would. Nancy hurries to the shower before anyone else awakens, and the water does good to soothe her bones. By the time she’s finished, she feels almost human. Then, she steps from the bathroom.

Scott stands three feet away gaping at her as if she somehow she’s left the homestead overnight. “Morning, Scott,” she manages. Nancy’s trying to be nice. Yesterday is firmly planted in her mistake pile, but she doesn’t hate him _that_ much. Sorta. Regardless, she has a case to finish, and she might as well be civil about it. “Okay, well, I’m going to get ready for the day. I’ll see you later.”

He’s still standing there when she shuts herself in her room.

“Debbie wanted me to give you this and see if there was anything else you wanted,” Nancy announces several hours later. She sees Scott stiffen in his chair. Nancy leaves the pack of papers on his desk and leans over. “Did you need something?”

Scott swallows thickly then looks up at her. “You’re staying?”

“Uh, yeah,” she answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Why?” And it’s a dumb question. She knows it, but they might as well talk through it.

Scott rolls his eyes. “Don’t act stupid. I understand working with me going forward won’t be ideal, and I can sign a recommendation to another team. I do it all the time.”

“No, I’m staying here,” Nancy answers firmly. “We made a mistake, but it was just hate sex. Nothing more.”

“You hate me?” Nancy doesn’t miss the catch in his voice, and she almost feels bad. Scanning his face it suddenly occurs to her that maybe their little tryst was more to him.

“I mean, we were arguing right before it happened,” she shrugs.

Scott turns back to his monitor. “Right,” he finally answers. He looks her up and down. “Do I, uh, need to worry about pregnancy?”

“No,” Nancy replies. “I’m on the pill.”

He nods then his shoulders slump with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Nancy. That wasn’t very professional of me. Yesterday, I mean. Anyway, I understand if you want to stay, but I really don’t mind recommending you elsewhere. We’re not going to win anyway.”

“Yeah, I suppose it wasn’t,” Nancy agrees. “But I meant what I said yesterday. At the time, I wanted it. It happens. I’m not your student. I’m just interning for the summer. So, I’m staying. Win or lose.”

“Fine by me,” he answers, but it’s obviously not with the way he slams into the keyboard. “I don’t have anything for you right now. If I do, I’ll let Debbie know.”

Scott remains silent after that indicating the conversation is over. Nancy only shakes her head and moves to leave.

“Shut the door on your way out.”

Nancy looks back, but Scott doesn’t glance her way. She sighs shutting the door behind her. Nancy can only hope he’s not the one behind it all.


End file.
